Prince What?
by Loud.Angel
Summary: A STORY FILLED WITH ROMANCE, MAGIC AND ONE WILD RIDE ON THE SIDE OF EVIL..  A STORY OF HIDDEN SECRETS AND ROMANCE. A STORY OF MANY DREAMS.EVERY LITTLE GIRL'S FANTASY'S ABOUT TO COME TRUE!
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

The Bright sun shone down on me; as I ran throw the village, past small carts with fruit, and large wooden stands, past the man gates which were opening for the royal family and down the steps thru the castle walls and into the slave chamber, chucking my clock on my make shift straw bed and out the servants doors into the change room and quickly changing into cleaner servants cloths and up to the main doors of the castle in time to see the head servant, Madam Emily. Quickly I race to stand beside her, bowing my head and standing straight to great the royal family, quickly stealing a glance at the prince, Prince Jasper ( who is only 17, close to the marrying age which is 20), who is holding his little sister, Alice( 10), hand trailing after the king and queen followed by his older brother, prince Emmett and his wife princess Rosalie. I can feel my heart flutters when the prince asks me to take his clock and place it in the clock room. i can remember being young and my mother telling me he was royalty and I was a villager, less likely that he would notice me, than if I were a servant, but I didn't care. Following the royal family I notice it Lady Vivian and her mother and father. It was common knowledge that Lady Maria and her family are after the prince for a marriage for title, power and money, but the royal family will never believe me as I'm only a servant.

Fast as I can you run to the clock room, placing the clock neatly on the hook and bolting off again to help serve the drinks to the guest and royal family. Quickly I speed past the king, who notices me as i move, most gracefully. Past the servant's door and into the kitchen, just in time for Madam Emily to call my name and ask that I take the tea out to the family, while one of the other girls, Kim takes the other tea to the guest. Gracefully i walked out the door and down the hallway were I find the lady's seated in the family room, knowing that Kim will serve them, being she was afraid of the men, I walk down to the door leading to the study, where the men are, gently I knock on the door, 'Enter' commands the kings deep voice, quietly I open the door and present the cups and kettle of tea to the king, who's eyes (the first time I've notice) soften as he nodded and turned back to the prince and Lord Bernatchez, where they continue discussing a marriage contract between the lady and prince.

'My king, you must understand, this contract would, not only unite our family, but the fact my daughter, Lady Maria, is quiet well respected and will be a good breeding match for the prince.' Lord Bernatchez informs the king. 'And as I am sure he could be right father, you married mother in choice, why can I not have that? I know what Lady Maria will do if given name of queen, or how quick our money and title will fail, and as I'm sure, you wish to do the best for you people not for one family who wish for only money, power and title.' Exclaimed the prince. I silently pour the tea for the prince before moving on to the king, finally to the lord, who stuck his foot out slightly to trip me, just as I hit the ground I noticed the cups were heading towards the king and prince, who were scandalize by what the lord had done. I only concentrate on the cups, which at the slightest hard knock would smash, and flying towards the king and prince would surely smash and hurt them, quickly I slam my hand out in front of me towards the two men in danger and call out stop, not thinking about the fact magic is forbidden and if preformed magical person would be killed before the village. Quickly everything froze in midair, and I hear three sudden gasp, all floating in from the door. I spun my head to see Lady Maria, Lady Georgia and Queen Esme staring at me looking around I notices the king, prince and the lord also staring at me, but only the lord and his daughter were glaring at me. Quickly I let go of the magic holding the items and rise to my feet, before bolting for the window, only hearing one voice call out for me, knowing the voice is Princess Alice, I wave my hand cleaning everything up before leave only a single red rose as I jump out the window vanishing from the view of the royal and the streets below.

* * *

><p>Alright, so it might not sound the best, but when i wrote this it actually sounded good. It did start out as an assignment for school but didnt work out that way. I, however have got more to write and have 4 more chapters to finnish before i post them. Anyway remember to reveiw, your advice or what ever you wanna call it helps. Any spelling mistakes just let me know. If you have an idea for the chapters to come, let me know too. Reveiw people, please.<p> 


	2. Isabella?

Chapter 1-Isabella?

_Two and Half Years Later_

'Isa' the wind whispered as it speeds past me in a rush. Today was windy again, as usual, with dark clouds covering the sky as thou it was about to rain, causing a dark and depressing effect. 'Click click' I continued to walk thru the dark streets, with only the sounds of the wind and my heels whispering to me.

'Isabella' the wind whispered again, but I still walked on.

It's been three weeks since that fateful day. I knew if I was going to find help I had to push on, but my legs had begun to hurt and the cut on my upper arm was throbbing, although it had stopped bleeding, I could tell it was infected. About 2 days ago I was passed by a white van wagon. I knew it was dangerous but I walked to it, when it came to a halt, just as I was stepping up to the back of the wagon, I got a bad feeling and made of in to a run, but after about 5 minutes I realized a man was chasing after me. Passing another side street I saw another turn, slowly I skidded to a halt after slamming myself in to the side of a tree. As the man turned to follow me into the forest, I slammed my foot out in front of me as hard as I could, sending him flying in to the next tree over. By now I had passed most of the empty forest I knew I was going to see them again, and soon, but I ran over to a ledge where the man caught my arm while he was holding up a knife, I didn't pay him any attention as I jumped down the ledge and landed on my feet. I bolting down the sandy ground I heard the man shouting for me but I pushed on. The clearing with the ledge started disappearing and more and more trees appeared, I knew I was leaving the beach front but I had to move and fast. Running past a small patch of shrubs I noticed animal tracings, but I couldn't look back, following the markings I ran, soon crossing a large river and thru the forest and past the old mansion that once belonged to a rich family that had moved when they adopted 2 more kids and farther than the trees had ever moved to. Soon I found a large rock that would give me coverage until I had enough energy to move on again.

Since I have been running since 1964 when I was only 17, because I accidently saved the king using my witch craft even thou it was banned, shortly after my leaving, my Mother, Renee, Died. My mother was a wonderful, she was the village healer, something no one else new was she was a witch too; she's the one who taught me to control my magic. She was a beautiful lady with ruby red hair, and bright emerald green eyes. She always wore black thou, after my father, Charlie, died in a ruffled fight with one of the kings guards men. The guard was killed two days later by the king himself.

I woke suddenly to hear some talking. 'I am sure she will be ok, my dear' I know that voice but I'm unable to remember from where. I hear a bit of movement in the back ground, and then a voice I remember clearly as day, 'I believe, sister, that she will wake soon, for it had been 2 months since she was found asleep.' of course I knew that voice, after all I had saved him many times before and hidden from his family for 2 and half years since that fateful day. Slowly I allowed my eyes to flutter open, the sudden sight before me was splined, before me stood the prince where he had been standing with his fathers on his right side, and his mother was standing on my left with her hands on her daughter who was seated half on the bed, facing me. Wait, a bed? Last I remember I was on solid ground. Last I remembered I was to be killed if found, because I preformed magic. Quickly I sat up, almost throwing the princess and queen off the bed before climbing out of bed to make a run for it until the prince caught me in a hugged embrace to stop me from running. 'lay down, we aren't going to kill you, you saved our lives, now its our turn to do the same for you' the prince whispered in my ear making me shiver as his warm breath traveled down my thought as though it was creating a path for him.

* * *

><p>As muuch as i enjoys writting storys i cant write anything without a cup of hot tea. lol.<p> 


End file.
